A Damaged Thing
by Chesirecat13
Summary: A wolf is taken in by Undertaker, but she's not all wolf. She also half human, the result of an experiment. What to do? UndertakerXOC
1. Prologue

It wasn't all that bad, knowing death had embraced you in such a manner, thought Blaze. Her blood stained the ground crimson, but the true pain was in the wolf's soul, for none would regret her death. Exspecially not the man who had created her, a being not wolf, but not human either. Now she was paying for his mistakes.

She had loyally followed his Order to kill the Earl, but instead the Earl's butler had nearly finished her. When she fled to her master and he saw that she had failed, he had betrayed her and left her bleeding in front of the nearest morgue. No one would suspect that the red and white wolf laying limp in front of the morgue was in fact a result of painful experimentations. Her former master would be safe, and she- she would never have existed. Blaze growled at this conclusion and forced herself to raise her head and bark. Not getting a response, she barked again. After her seventh bark, the door slid open to reveal a displeased silver haired male, that like the butler didn't smell human.

She instantly growled, but didn't bother doing anything other than that. The man approached carefully, as if unwilling to do anything at the moment. Upon reaching her, he crouched and reached out a hand, stopping at the sight of her fangs baring. Watching him cautiously, she sniffed then laid her head back down, deciding this nonhuman would have to do. He grinned and poked a cut on her ribs earning a growl.

"well I guess I'll have to fix you won't I? You decided to live for something, would you tell me why." he teased, in response she rolled her eyes and let out a grunt as he lifted her off the ground.

...

Blaze limped into the morgue, covered in blood. She had found her old master, along with the Earl and his butler. When he saw her, her master had eagerly ordered her to kill the two attacking him. When she did nothing he had begun to scream about how he had made her, that she couldn't betray her master. In response she had shifted into a woman, ripping out the Undertaker's stitching in the proccess, and cut him to ribbons before returning to the morgue.

She sank onto the floor briefly thinking that when she awoke she would shift into a wolf and remain with the amusement that she knew as the Undertaker. He didn't know what she was so chances were he wouldn't reject her.

Blaze growled as something jabbed at her side. It repeated and she shifted into a wolf snarling. Undertaker blinked, but merely said, "You ripped out my stitches."


	2. Unwanted Scents

Blaze weakly limped after Undertaker, growling in pain, as her movements pulled at the careful stitches. He glanced back and giggled, earning a low snarl in his direction as he flitted around the room, tending to the dead.

She placed one paw on the edge of an open coffin, before weakly scrambling her way into its slky embrace. After recovering her largely depleted strength, Blaze let her head rest on the side of the coffin, her golden gaze fixated on where Undertaker had been moments ago. She let out a growl, lifting her head to search the room.

A shadow fell over her red and white frame, and her ears flicked back against her head, as a disturbing laugh flooded the room. Blaze tilted her head back to glare at Undertaker,who was filled with amusement.

"I'm afraid my guest doesn't want a pet with him, you see, he suffered a strong dislike of the canine family." he cooed, puzzled Blaze looked down, then yelped,scrambling out of the coffin yelping.

Then she poked her head back over, the coffins resident was a man in his late forties. Suddenly, she turned accusing gold eyes upon Undertaker.

He laughed and held up the dead man's mangled right arm.

"It wasn't my doing this time. Don't give me that look." He smiled, clearly amused with her. Blaze merely let out scoff.

What made the fellow so amusing to her? What was so special about him? He was always getting into something, forgetting to eat, laughing at what he shouldn't. Just this morning she had been made to drag him from the docks, where he had been about to fall in a patch of jellyfish.

...

The Undertaker watched as the she-wolf limped over and sat guard at the door, thoughts glazing her usually sharp gaze. The door snapped open, effectively slapping her muzzle, causing her to stumble back snarling.

Undertaker smirked, that must have hurt.

...

A black haired man stormed in, something scurring along at his heels. A small woman with musky dark skin, and black hair and eyes. Blaze growled, and slunk toward the back room, freezing at the weak scent of mountain cat.

Her head swung around and she stepped toward Undertaker, easily coming between him and the guests.

"I need a coffin for a man seven feet tall and three feet wide at the shoulders. Can you make it?" the raven headed man demanded, Blaze snarled and pushed at the white haired man's legs. The coffin probably wasn't for a normal human. This fool didn't need to be involved.

...20 min later...

Blaze sullenly glared at Undertaker as he built the requested coffin. He glanced at her with his usual smile, but said nothing. Growling, she tugged at the chain effectively binding her to the wall opposite the door.

Mentally, Blaze made a note never to bite Undertaker again.


End file.
